


Measure the Bar

by basingtei



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Modern AU, Rap Battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basingtei/pseuds/basingtei
Summary: Modern AU where Korra comes to live in the big city. With her interests vastly scattered and her best friend being supportive, she has no choice but to return the favor. She is dragged to a rap battle where Mako reigns as City King. Her emotions get the better of her and their relationship gets off to a rocky start. As the weeks go on, they learn more about each other and realize that people are just people with differences abound. Finding comfort in those differences is what will make them stick together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to just be a one shot little deal when I wrote the rap verses a few years ago but it's blossomed into an all out story, as most things do. Please enjoy and don't forget to comment!

                The streets were packed today and nothing made her feel better than draining out the silence. She put on her teal headphones and chose a playlist on her phone, knowing that the day would melt away into verses and bridges instead of loud partial conversations and traffic. It was quite a walk from a training center to her tiny apartment, but the music made it go by faster.

                Korra was halfway home when the music took her away and she had to hold herself back from dancing as she walked. So instead of dancing she sang along, the sun gleaming downtown and people all around to hear her.

                " _He in love with a ghetto girl. He said he wanna piece like Metta World. Pat pat on the kitty cat - he don't mess with them... regulars. He tryna kick it like a ninja. He tryna stick it like syringes. He don't ever play the benches, so I'mma let him touch it if he playin with some inches_."

                She couldn't hold herself back and her arms started to move around her, letting the rhythm go through her. As the song changed she smiled and did the same thing, over and over; singing while dancing with her arms.

                Turning the key to her apartment she slid her headphones off and let them hang around her neck. She found that it was already open. With an eyebrow raised she opened the door and looked around, finding a familiar pair of green eyes.

                "Oh, hey Bo." She said as she picked around in her pocket to turn off her music while kicking the door closed behind her.

                "Hey! Sorry for dropping in before you got home." He said with a smile from the small futon.

                "No it's fine, I trained for an extra hour so it's not on you." She slipped off her boots and looked at the table to see a steaming pot of tea he had gotten himself.

                "Oh I could use some of that." She laughed and came over, flopping her body down next to him and letting all the air out of her lungs. For a second she forgot about the tea, Bolin, and even what day it was, losing all track of thought in the comfort of sitting down at home. She smiled with her eyes closed and hummed softly, feeling so comfortable.

                "Korra?" Bolin asked an unknowable time later.

                "Sorry," she sat up and rested her arms on her knees. "Just a bit tired."

                "You shouldn't push yourself so hard." He lectured her while pouring her a cup of tea. He handed it to her and continued. "You've been doing this more and more. It's like you’re punishing your body or something. It's not healthy."

                She scoffed and almost tipped her tea over.

                "Bolin, its training. I'm supposed to push my body." She looked down and had a soft, sad smile. "I'm the Avatar. It's all in the contract." She sipped her tea before saying anything else and sunk back into the couch, savoring the earthy flavor on her pallet while her back realigned itself.

                Bolin wanted to tell her how wrong she was, with her knuckles bleeding through the wraps and her muscles around her neck clearly stiff, but he decided not to press the issue. The last thing he wanted to do was get into an argument he knew he would lose. Instead he shook his head and held his own cup. His fingers ran along the edge of the small cup just as gingerly as he was trying to bring up a new topic.

                "Do you remember that we have plans tonight?"

                He glanced over and Korra's face was stone. She had forgotten and now, reminded, was regretful of her agreement.

                "Yes." She said softly and took a long sip, wishing the tea was something much stronger.

                "If you don't want to go-"

                "I don't. You know I don't." She said, a little curt. She put her cup down just a bit too hard and exhaled loudly. "Every time I see him I get so angry. He makes me crazy." She said and looked down.

                "You don't even know Mako that well. I don't understand why you’re so against meeting him and actually talking to him. You know... Like a person?" He said and gestured too much, dripping tea over his fingers and onto the floor.

                "Look, I know he's your brother but you two seem to be total opposites." She was softer now and helped him clean up the mess he had made. "When I am around you, I'm calm. You're sweet and with just the right amount of pep. But him…" She paused, her hand over the napkin, trying to find the right words. She huffed and grabbed the rag, cleaning up the rest of the mess with vigor. "When I see him and his smug face and his stupid hair I just want to punch him!"

                She stood up quickly and took the dirty cups, pot, and napkins to the small kitchen. She came up short on her return to the futon and saw Bolin's face. Pain was evident and she was struck with guilt. Before she could apologize he spoke a little forcefully.

                "He is my brother. He's all I have Korra. And he's not a jerk! He's really nice. He's a really good person. Everything you see is a front. Although, he doesn’t have the wonderful hair I have"- He smirked and ran a hand through his thick hair- "Everything he does is to keep up his rep. If those guys knew the real him, he'd be destroyed in a minute!"

                Bolin stood and came to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

                "He thinks he needs to take care of me and this brings in a lot of money."

                She paused and exhaled a laugh this time as she swatted away his hands.

                "You do need to be taken care of." She smiled at his reaction but put a finger on his lips to stop his rebuttal.

                "I will go. For you."

                "Really?" He asked, his eyes shining.

                "Yes, really. Just be ready to carry me out of there if I start swinging." She said and ruffled his hair. He laughed and tried to straighten out his hair. She headed to take a shower and change.

                "Wear something cute!" He laughed.

                She peaked around the corner of her room.

                "Very funny!"

                An hour or so later and the sun was setting, letting the city light up with that classic artificial orange glow. The ride across town felt longer than physically possible, considering the light traffic. By the time they reached the southwest side, the sun was already hiding behind tall buildings and abandoned offices, just peaking over the horizon for the last time. They got out of the car and watched until it was gone. As the tail lights faded back toward uptown, Bolin turned and the crunch of gravel beneath his feet made Korra turn her head.

                "This way." He called after her.

                "Hey!" She yelled, running to catch up with him. "Why did we take an Uber if we had to walk?"

                "Because if anyone knew where it goes down who isn't supposed to know, it would be shut down real quick."

                Korra scrunched her nose.

                "I knew he was an ass but I didn't know was into that."

                "He's clean. But not everyone is." He said curtly, tired of her insults. Korra responded with a nod and shoved her hands in her pockets.

                Quite a few city blocks later, deep in the industrial park, Bolin stopped without warning and looked to his right. There was a single rusted door against a pale warehouse with a faded white light above it. It seemed abounded, like all the rest around them.

                "There." He said and looked to her. "Okay, I know you are here for me but hear me out. When we get in there look forward and don't make eye contact on the way down."

                "Down?"

                "Yeah, it's in the basement. Until we get down there, be quiet, keep your eyes forward, and keep moving. Everyone you'll pass either wants to pick a fight, sell you something, or try and sell you."

                "Um… this is really seedy."

                "I know it seems that way but I promise, what Mako does is legal and innocent. Don't worry though!" He said in a more cheerful tone. "You'll be with me so it might not be so bad."

                He took a deep breath and looked to her to see if okay.

                "Bo, who do you think you're dealing with here?"

                He laughed and shook his head.

                "Someone who is ready to kick ass and ask questions later."

                They both laughed a little softer and shared a small moment before heading to the door. Bolin paused outside and knocked an odd pattern. The door cracked after a few moments. A pair of russet eyes with a leather worn face looked from Korra to Bolin.

                "Hey Hau. She's with me. No trouble, just visiting Mako."

                The man, Hau, looked at the pair skeptical before widening the door suddenly.

                "Before someone sees." He ordered in a gruff voice. They entered the doorway and Korra whispered thanks as Bolin headed straight into the darkness. He navigated through the hushed groups of people so easily that Korra lost him in the dim light. She tried to head forward but was lost quickly. She paused and looked from side to side, straining to see him. A rough hand grabbed her wrist and she jumped to the defense, those emerald eyes stopping her fist short of meeting his jaw. They exchanged a silent conversation. Bolin decided to lead her and she was happy to oblige. He lead her in the opposite direction she had been going, leading her where the impossibly dim light no longer existed, just darkness.

                Korra felt the floor under her shoes witch between rough concrete to a slick floor. Painted or maybe even waxed, she couldn't tell. Either way, it was a path less traveled. The groups behind her faded away and all she could hear were their steps and their breathing. Just as she was about to ask where they were, she heard the scraping of a calloused hand on a metal door. With a squeaky turn of a knob a wall of light hit her and she was blinded, pulled into the light and door shut behind them. 

                As her eyes tried to adjust he let go of her wrist. Bolin let out a breath she wasn't aware he was holding and the blinding light tuned down to a dull fog. She looked around and realized they were standing at the top of a metal staircase, a bass line pulsing through her shoes and an electric energy in the air. She was instantly excited and tried to excuse it to her adventurous nature and not seeing a real freestyle, let alone with Mako as the headliner.

                She had her hand on the rail and started to take it step by step, no cues needed from Bolin. At the bottom, feet firmly planted, an enormous amount of people packed the basement. The bodies were uncountable but they all made sure the stairs were clear of people. She looked around and met eyes with some of the people, not feeling ostracized or like prey, but welcomed. They were all just as excited and she felt good deep in the basement on the southwest side.

                Bolin checked his watch as he came to her side.

                "It's almost 9. We should go up front."

                "Why can't I stay back here?"

                "Korra, I'm his support. If he can't see me, he'll worry. If I can't see you, I'll worry."

                She rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue.

                "Yeah, wouldn't want dearest brother to worry." She sneered and looked away from him. He ignored her and walked through the crowd towards the other side of the endless sea, Korra in tow despite her attitude. With a few bumps and light pushes they made it to the front. It wasn't what she was expecting; not for Mako. There was a meager stage just a bit nicer than a folding buffet table, outshined by the speakers and subwoofers on each side, and a nice MC setup with very new equipment.

                Bolin unzipped his hoodie and Korra took hers off, tying it around her waist. With so many bodies packed so tight, describing the scene as warm was an understatement; the walls were dripping with condensation. He looked over to her and rolled his eyes.

                "You wore _that_ shirt? Out of everything you had, you chose _that_ one?"

                She looked down and shrugged.

                "I love this top. You know I only wear like 4 shirts a season at best. Besides, this top is super comfortable and airy, unlike that sweater shirt combo you have going on over there." She poked his chest and he wanted to laugh but he was serious.

                "Yeah, well, this isn't a dance troupe. You plus Mako plus a crop top plus his 'attitude', as you say, just spells a huge fight."

                "He wouldn't dare start shit with me in front of all these people." She said, stone faced.

                "Just-" Bolin sighed, aggravated "-just don't give him a reason alright? Behave oh mighty Avatar."

                "Sure thing Dad." She smiled and looked toward the stage. Bolin had his mouth open, ready to retort but he shut is mouth, knowing it was no use. The MC stepped onto the stage and everyone started cheering.

                "Alright people, Listen up! We have a unique situation tonight." He paused for effect as Mako came onto the stage, strutting like a peacock. His ripped black jeans, his spiked hair, the red scarf tied around his thigh, even the triangle tag around his neck irritated Korra instantly. She crossed her arms, her bracelet digging into her skin. Bolin put a hand on her shoulder to silently remind her that she was there for him, not Mako.

                "The King has no challenger." The MC continued. Mako held the mice to his lips and smiled.

                "He 'got sick'". He air quoted. "Guess I keep my title. Unless someone here wants to challenge me?" He looked to the crowd. Some yelled encouragement, some offered to challenge though they lacked the skill, just wanting a moment in the spotlight.

                "Anyone? Anyone with a gram of talent is welcome up here only to be horribly defeated." He smiled and mocked the crowd.

                Korra grit her teeth, like a puma ready to pounce. He really was too much. His laughter echoed in her mind and was spinning into typhoon of negative emotions.

                "Come on guys! You all came here to have a good time, right? So someone get up here!" He yelled and motioned with his arm. She couldn't take it.

                "I'll take you on." She said loudly without thinking and a hush fell over the crowd. Mako looked down to her, recognizing her from somewhere he couldn't place. He lost his strut for a moment but quickly regained his composure.

                "Korra, no!" Bolin whispered desperately.

                "Okay. Ever done this before?" Mako asked.

                "I learn fast." She said with a poker face as she climbed up to the stage, Bolin running a hand down his face.

                "Alright, let's get her a mic and get started!"

                The crowd roared as he handed her a mic. He waited for them to settle before he nodded to the MC. The beat was slow to her. Armature even. She smiled at how easy this would be.

                "Ladies first?" 

                "Oh no, Home-Field. Why don't you go?" She smirked and although he was taken aback at her cavalier attitude and nickname, he took a few seconds to feel out the beat and let his mind wonder.

                "So you wanna play the game - okay with me. I'm the master here - you barely 18. You're just a little pawn for me to use, King Piece here to make you lose. I'll leave you in fractions just to get a reaction - crowd gonna love it and keep it clappin'. And you're gonna thank me for being so kind,   to let you leave standing to go unwind - Far away from this waste of time as I erase this waste from the frame of my mind."

                He smiled and the crowed loved it, just like he said. Korra's tongue was rubbing the roof of her mouth raw. She knew for a fact that her being a girl ruffled his feathers. As if a girl like her could compare to the challengers he's faced. It's harder to be in the game as a woman. She rolled her eyes and put the mic to her lips.

                "You think you gotta put these breasts to the test? Just because you think you're the best of the best? Acting like I gotta drop a dick just to drop the mic, but you spittin' trash more than a sewer pipe. You the best trash in the shit show. You still think you got this game won though. Go sort yourself and check your flow. I came to take your crown so you can blow."

                The whistles and cheers what followed were like a drug to Korra. She couldn't help but smile. She was used to cheers from grateful citizens after helping them, but this - this was fun. And a skill she always knew she had but never had a way to use it. Quick wit, natural rhythm, and a snappy attitude made her a formidable opponent and Mako was starting to sweat. Who was this girl? He put the mic back up to rebound from such a surprising blow.

                "Shots fired in the dark don't hit that much. Put down the mic and lay down ya guns. You're not hittin' me but you're splitting my sides - acting like you know a thing about spitting any rhymes. I can see it though - the venom in your teeth. You think I'm scared but it's what I seek. Give me what you got and then we'll see who wins in the end, you or the King."

                Korra didn't even have to think. She knew what to say like it was an inherent mantra.

                "Behind soft skin a wolf's teeth are bared. I bite and don't let go, best be ready - prepare. I'll shred you for fun and let my pack have the rest. I'm a Queen so you know, that's how you address. I'm pretty full of these rhymes - I've had my fill. You seem kinda thirsty, you might wanna chill. Trust me that I'm not scared of you. Trust when I say I got nothing to lose. So spit and scream like a child in tantrum. I'll take the crown and bounce, my clique in tandem."

                Mako was struck. With surprise, with admiration, and it made him suddenly so humble. He couldn't hear anyone but her. He couldn't see anyone but her. His face reflected that and he started to speak from the heart, not a word about his rep.

                "Let's take a second if you don't mind. I'm starting to feel like you're one of a kind-"

                Korra cut him off. She was not going to let him off that easily.

                "Best believe there's only me. No copy, no paste. I'm copy written, listen, let me educate. I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-A-N-T have you heard that's me? I can spit at 220 while you work at 110, I'm double the trouble with no paper and pen. And I'mma work harder than you ever will. I'll be out where you don't dare to spill. I'mma walk away tonight with my head held high." She looked down at her fake crystal bracelet and without a second though ripped it off and threw it at his feet. "Have some ice for that burn, that's only half a dime! And let me tell you right now - let me spill this on ya. I am the holy grail, paid and proud, the one and only - Korra."

                She dropped the mic and smiled with a little hop off the stage, walking right past Bolin - Of whom was torn between being impressed, sad for Mako, wanting to stay for him, and wanting to go after her. The crowd was so loud neither of them could talk. Bolin looked up at Mako who was absolutely flabbergasted, holding her bracelet in between his fingers. The brothers' eyes met and Bolin knew where ne needed to be.

                He turned and took off after her, searching through the loud mob of people. He caught a glimpse of her heading up the metal staircase and he did his best to part the people to get to her. By the time he reached the top of the stairs he could see her passing Hau into the street light. He ran to the door and saw her heading towards their drop off point, her phone already in hand.

                "Korra!"

                She turned and had such an odd expression on her face. A mixture of excitement, fury, victory, and smugness twisted her features like he had never seen before. 

                "Why did you follow me Bolin?"

                "Why did you get up on that stage?"

                "I don't know! I just wanted to see someone take him down and no one was stepping up to the plate!"

                "God, Korra, get a grip! You're turning into an insane person!"

                "He makes me that way!"

                "How? He didn't ask you personally to get up there. He didn't say 'Hey, I bet I'm a better rapper than the Avatar - That's one thing I've got on her!' And he certainly didn't insult you to make you this furious! Korra… I'm sorry but you're the problem."

                She paused and looked up at him from her phone, her eyes filled with both rage and a shade of despair.

                "What?" She asked through her teeth.

                "You know you are my best friend but you are out of control. You're letting your misdirected anger make all your decisions and you need to stop."

                There was a tense silence before she looked back down at her phone and put it in her pocket, walking to the pickup spot. He didn't follower her this time and she was thankful. The ride home was long for a completely different reason. Her thoughts haunted her as well as Bolin's words.  An hour later she found herself leaning against the shower wall, the hot water running down her arms as she tried to rinse off the shame crawling all over her skin. That was the one emotion that she felt now. Bolin was right and no part of her wanted to agree, but her emotions were betraying her left and right lately, this was no exception.

                As she turned off the water and came out, she wrapped her hair in a towel and threw on an old oversized shirt and some black shorts. She walked to her little living room and let her body sink into the futon, letting the music from her phone drown out the city below. She lay with her eyes closed and eventually the music faded away, her thoughts poking through to the forefront of her mind. She thought of how she was supposed to be supportive of her best friend. How as the Avatar she couldn't let her emotions compromise her or one person control her. She thought of how selfish she had been, not even realizing until now that she might have just put Bolin's - and Mako's - income in jeopardy.  All of this manifested in a groan and her body defensively curled into itself, mortified by her own stupidity. Korra wondered if age made things easier or if things would continue to be just more difficult with each year that would pass. All her thoughts were interrupted by a fist beating on her door.

                She felt shock and disgust slide through her stomach and slowly got up, leaving her music running the background. Korra's hand reached the door and she sighed, opening it as she closed her eyes; refusing to look at Bolin's expression.

                "Bo, I'm sorry. I don't have an excuse or an answer, I'm just sorry."

                She waited in the silence for his response but he didn't reply nor accept her apology.

                "Bolin, please just forgive me. Tell me what I need to do."

                "You could treat me to a rematch."

                The voice was low, but not Bolin's. Her eyes snapped open to see Mako standing at her door. The silence that followed as their eyes met was an emotional war for Korra. She had one question in mind and remembering how much she had hurt Bolin, she spoke carefully.

                "How did you get my address?"

                "After asking nicely, my brother kindly gave it to me on the condition that I tell no one. I understand because I prefer privacy too."

                "But I know where you live." She said, a little meek in contrast to her performance earlier.

                "Have you told anyone?" He asked with no trace of worry in his voice.

                "No, for Bolin's sake."

                "That seems to be a running theme tonight." He smiled, genuinely nervous. She noticed and cocked her head a little.

                "Mako, why are you here?"

                He blinked and she swore she saw a brief blush. She couldn't place a reason for him to blush.

                "Bolin didn't know how to check on you without giving you another lecture, so I offered to see how you were doing for him." He averted his eyes to his hand and Korra looked down to see him fiddling with the crystal bracelet she left on the stage.

                "I thought that was pretty cool. Witty set-up. I also thought you might like it back." He said and to Korra's surprise he wasn't sarcastic or snarky. If anything he sounded kind. She wondered if Bolin was right about him instead of being biased as she believed him to be. Mako handed her the bracelet and she slipped it back onto her wrist without a word. He didn't look back up at her and although she was confident and sure of herself… he didn't seem so anymore. He seemed off.

                "So you came all this way up here to give me back my bracelet and then go home and tell Bo that I'm… however I am?"

                "When you put it that way it sounds dumb, but yeah. I guess I did." He laughed  a bit and smiled.

                She paused and thought everything over quickly. She looked him over and he looked different. His necklace was tucked under his white shirt, his scarf was around his neck and shoulders along with a maroon hoodie he hadn't had before. His nose and ears were red.

                "One second." She said and left the door without explanation, heading to her living room window. She looked to the street below and didn't see a car or a taxi waiting for him. She sighed and came back to the doorway.

                "Did you actually waste money on a bus to get up here instead of calling me or having Bo send me a text?"

                "No, that would be too expensive and too tiresome. I took the train."

                "Two trains." She corrected.

                "Yeah."

                She paused and calculated in her head.

                "You walked 4 miles to get on the orange line, switched to the red at Roosevelt, got off at Bryn Mawr and walked here? That's like… two hours of travel! You had to have left right after I did."

                He sighed and looked down again.

                "Look, are you okay or not? I need to let Bolin know."

                She mulled over her answer. She wanted him to leave because she thought me might be crazy, doing all of that just to make his brother happy. No one took travel like that unless they were going to work or a tourist. She wasn't sure about his motivation but she took a chance anyway.

                "Come in."

                He looked up at her, confused.

                "It's cold outside and I have tea."

                He nodded and she stepped aside to make room. He was courteous enough to take off his shoes without being asked and hung his hoodie on the hooks by the door.

                "You can sit. I'll make some." She said heading to the kitchen. He called to her form the door.

                "It's not that cold outside…" He smiled, trying to be less of a burden. She rolled her eyes.

                "It's November and you just walked all that way toward a lakefront wind that has rubbed your nose and ears raw as winter. Just let me make you some damn tea."

                He held up his hands in defense and nodded again. He walked over to her small futon and sat, finding it was very comfortable and the music was ever-changing from the phone on the small table.

                Korra came back with a steaming pot and two cups.

                "That was fast."

                She sat the tray down on the table and shrugged, pouring herself a cup as she sat next to him.

                "I have a good stove."

                He poured himself a cup but was still suspicious.

                "A stove that can boil water in less than a minute?"

                She nodded and took a sip. He put down his cup and looked straight in the eye. He opened up his hand and from his glove covered palm, a bright yellow flame grew.

                "I can make the next pot faster."

                She smiled and put down her cup, copying him with an even larger flame.

                "Wanna bet?"

                His fire died off softly and he looked from the flame in her hand to her face, smudged with a grin. She let it die quickly with a flick of her wrist and picked her cup back up.

                "Sorry… I just assumed you were a waterbender."

                "Oh I am." She twirled her finger and the tea in her cup did a little dance. "And a firebender. And an earthbender. I can bend air too."

                He took a second and everything hit him in the head at once.

                "You're the Avatar… and I'm an Idiot."

                "Both are true." She laughed and dropped her finger, the water dropping back into the cup as she took a long sip.

                "That's how I recognized you! From the news last week!" He paused and shook his head. "You look so different with your hair down."

                She wasn't sure how to take that comment but it gave her butterflies anyway. She was a bit unsettled at her own emotions. She didn’t understand how she could go from hating Mako to sharing a pot of tea with him in just a few hours.

                "Well I guess a rematch against the Avatar isn't that fair." She said softly.

                "That's not an Avatar skill."

                "Well, this Avatar says otherwise." She drank the last of her tea, the clink of her cup against the table the only sound to fill the silence. She folded her hands into her lap and Mako looked up at the towel. He pointed and made a small remark.

                "That's a good look too."

                She huffed and ripped the towel off her head, coming through her wet hair with her fingers while scent of coconut filled the air.

                "I didn't mean… Did I do something? You seem pissed off, at me in particular."

                She dropped her hands into the towel in her lap and gave him a harsh look, chewing on the inside of her cheek to hold herself back.

                "I don't know."

                "What do you mean you don't know?!"

                She took a quick breath and let everything out without thinking.

                "I have been friends with Bolin for over a year and during that every time I saw you and your stupid swagger I've thought you needed a kick in the teeth. And to top things off, you haven't even noticed me around Bolin or at all until I kicked your ass at your own game tonight and then you had the nerve to come over here unannounced just to have a huge revelation about who I am. So yeah, I'm a little pissed off." She finished and the silence rang in her ears along with her heartbeat.

                Mako wasn't sure what to say.

                "Bolin always had girls around him. I never see their faces because A) I'm not interested in his love life and B) I keep to myself."

                "Oh my god, are you really that dense? It's been me the whole time! Only me! I'm good at disguising myself because I have to be! I don't get the luxury of walking around in daylight without it! I don't need paparazzi in my face each time I step out of this tiny apartment!"

                 "Okay, so I'm not the most observant," he raised his hands in defense, "but I came over here not only for Bolin. I wanted to meet you, as a person rather than a competitor."

                They both paused and Bolin's words echoed earlier in her head. The significance of realizing everyone is just a person. She exhaled through her nose and dropped her shields, trying her very best to let go of her anger though still stubborn. She held her hand out to him, the same one adorned with the bracelet.

                "Korra." She said simply, trying to start over. He took her hand after a moment and gave it one strong shake.

                "Mako." She let go and let her hand relax back in her lap feeling a bit better. He copied her and leaned back. It was silent between them but it wasn't tense, just contemplative. He spoke suddenly without a prompt.

                "So where does an Avatar learn how to freestyle?"

                She exhaled through her nose, a laugh this time. She pointed to her phone that had been cycling through so many different genres and artists that he couldn't have kept up if he had tried.

                "I love music and this little apartment gives me solitude and time. It's fun."

                "Yeah, it is." He smiled and crossed his arms. "You lost me a lot of points tonight."

                "Oh, yeah, I was thinking about that." She grimaced. "Are you and Bolin gonna be okay?"

                "Yeah. It'll be rough under there for a while, but I have cash stashed away so we'll be fine until I can recover." He said with a small smirk at his thoughts. "Do you dance?"

                The question confused her, especially at the tail end of an important solution.

                "The 1M top. That's a studio right?" He added.

                She nodded, following his train of thought.

                "Yeah. I'm obviously not in Korea so I'm not part of 1M but they are my favorite."

                "Where do you go?"

                "A studio downtown. I'm usually in a hat and pony tail as a disguise, along with other things."

                There was a small silence where her comfort was fading, feeling like an open book for him. She wanted to even the scales.

                "Do you ever get recognized?" She asked softly.

                "No. I dress nice, go out only in the early morning for errands, and keep my head down. How about you? Ever been caught?"

                "Nah. Once you hide your hair and your face… you’re just another girl." She said. It sounded sad but she rebounded quickly. "It's great. Having Bolin helps. People think we're a couple and no one really investigates a seemingly normal everyday couple."

                Mako raised an eyebrow.

                "Oh, so you and him…?" He trailed off, not knowing which word wouldn’t sound rude.

                "No!" She raised her voice, almost appalled. "No, that's - there's nothing between us. Just a really strong friendship. He's sweet and awesome but we're just friends."

                "Oh, okay." He felt relieved for some reason.

                "What about you? Girls love bad boys." She jabbed his arm with her finger and he laughed.

                "Well they would be disappointed. I'm not very interesting besides the underground."

                She furrowed her brow and wondered why he would say that. She looked to the tea pot, now cold and was happy for a change in subject.

                "Do you still want to make that second pot?"

                "No, Bolin probably thinks you've killed me by now." He said casually and stood. He walked towards the door and she followed, phone in hand.

                "So what are you gonna tell him?" Her eyes were glued to her phone, messing with the screen while her ears were alert for his response.

                "That you're fine and that he should have told me a lot of things about you." He slipped on his shoes and grabbed his hoodie. "Maybe have him tell me a little more."

                "Well…" she said and sighed, looking up from her phone."Maybe I'll do the same."

                "Maybe instead of a rematch I can treat you to dinner?"

                She knew she was blushing but it wasn't something she could control; her mind and body were in shock at the casual tone of his voice despite the words. Since getting to the city she had never been offered a date nor informed on the social protocols in accepting or rejecting said offer. Her hesitation let him continue to speak while he slipped on his hoodie.

                "Maybe tomorrow night? Fong's? 7?"

                She smiled and even let out a laugh.

                "You can afford Fong's but you take the L across town?"

                "I'm thrifty. I save my money for the right things."

                She nodded and continued to smile.

                "I get out of my studio around 6 so 7 works for me. I'll meet you there."

                "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." He said with a smile and opened the door.

                "By the way," she interrupted him leaving, "there's a-" she looked back down to her phone "red Lincoln outside for you. Plate X2 7042. Have a safe trip home, my treat."

                He let a confused laugh escape his lips as he stepped over the threshold and turned back to her.

                "Are you always like this?"

                "You can tell me after tomorrow. By Mako."

                She shut the door in his face so she could remember his stupid confused face that hinted at another smile. He stood at her door for a second, wondering what he had just gotten himself into, before turning and walking towards the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Singing can be fun, flirtatious and impressive. But it all boils down to the notes and measures.

                As usual, the studio was packed. The heat that radiated off everyone as they pushed their bodies was familiar and in stark contrast to the chilled, late fall wind outside. Most of the people lined the walls while group by group practiced their choreography in front of the mirror. Korra sat along the group by the window, all in a neat row to give the dancers plenty of room.

                When at the studio, no matter the weather, she always had a ponytail, a ball cap, and either a handkerchief or a facemask on to cover her mouth and nose. It was accepted by everyone as normal for her and no one questioned it. She was happy because she could dance until she couldn’t feel her body and no one would know it was her.

                The group that had been dancing finished and everyone clapped. The main choreographer came to the center as they left.

                "Okay Yuki, you’re up!"

                Korra stood, responding easily to her fake name. She had everything figured out in order to be a part of something like with without a personal cost. She came to the middle of the studio and faced the mirror, the window to the street on her right.

                "Where is your group?" The lead asked her.

                "I'm solo today. I finished my own set and I wanted you to sample it. Sound good Mina?"

                "Great!" Mina cheered, smiling ear to ear. "Please, show us!"

                Korra nodded and waited for her music to begin. She never really wanted to be in the spotlight but this time she had no choice. They had already done choreography to the song that started to play but it left her unsatisfied.

                With each note her body bounced to the rhythm, getting the feel for her starting point and winding her finger up in the air when the lyric said 'turn it up'. She continued to bounce at a normal beat until the verse hit and her body exploded into swift arm movements with matching step sequences. She smiled to herself as she danced spinning and rolling her hips through the chorus and loving the way she could play her body against gravity. When she stopped the music faded, her sample over and Korra's chest was heaving. The steps were fairly complicated but she felt it was what the song deserved. She laughed a bit with each gasp and her classmates cheered for her. Mina, the lead choreographer, stood and was still smiling as wide as ever.

                "Yuki, that was amazing!"

                "Yeah?" Korra laughed and was sincerely asking too.

                "Yes! I want to see the whole thing! But this also gives me the perfect opportunity to ask you something. How would you feel about becoming a lead here?"

                Korra paused as her breathing slowed.

                "Oh, really?" She asked behind her handkerchief. "That was my first original though. I don't really think I'm qualified."

                "Yuki are you kidding me? I've been watching you from day one when you started in my beginner's class, where you didn’t belong. You've been with us for a while and every time I watch you dance you are leading the group, no matter where you're positioned. I think you are more than qualified. What do you say?"

                Others behind Mina encouraged Korra to agree and she laughed again.

                "I guess I can? I just need time."

                "Take all the time you need to work out the kinks with this one and when it's completely finished, I want you to show all of us and pick a few to teach. It would be a great 5 person set."

                "That would be so fun!" "That dance looks impossible." "We can do that!" Korra heard many people say at once.

                Mina looked up at the clock and realized it was time for everyone to go home. People filtered out little by little and eventually Korra left too, slinging her bag over her shoulder and turning towards the station. She froze when a pair of gold eyes looked her over with a smirk.

                "That was pretty cool, _Yuki_." He said and she looked around, making sure no one was taking any special interest in their conversation.

                "How long have you been watching?" She asked in a low voice and then another question occurred to her. "Better yet, how did you know where to find me?"

                Bolin poked his head from behind Mako with an apologetic smile.

                "Ugh Bolin, why?" She whined.

                "He was curious and since you two are going on a date tonight anyway-"

                "We're not going on a date." She cut him off.

                "Oh really?" Bolin said with a stupidly cocked eyebrow. "Fong's, on the weekend, at night, alone, together? Sounds like a date."

                She sighed and rolled her eyes, the only part of her face visible to them.

                "Its dinner to get to know someone better." She said softly.

                "I agree with Bolin, that sounds an awful lot like a date." Mako smirked.

                She fumed inside but tried to let it go. She switched her focus to Mako.

                "I need to go shower and change so I can meet you at Fong's on time."

                "You rap, you dance, what can't you do Yuki?" Mako said and although he meant it, the use of her alias came off as mocking.

                "I will meet you at the restaurant in an hour, as friends. Where we will have dinner and talk."

                "As friends." He added with a small grin. She saw Bolin trying to his smile.

                "Yes. Now excuse me boys." She said and walked between the two, eventually catching the redline up town to her apartment.

                Closing the door a little harder than necessary, she dropped her stuff and took off her shoes. She hooked a finger into her handkerchief and slid it off her face, letting out a breath she was holding in. An angry breath. A shower was in the forefront of her mind but even the hot water couldn’t hide her emotions. She hadn't asked him to be there. The group there knew Yuki so showing them an original dance was something she was happy to do. But for Mako to be watching through the window, seeing her solo debut, it made her feel like he had read her diary out loud in Millennial Park with a megaphone. He knew her through Bolin and through that mess of a rap battle but now he knew more about her than she had bargained for and the scales felt uneven.

                She scrubbed the sweat off her body and tried to prepare herself for dinner with him, wondering how he would make her feel next while also trying to think of questions to make him feel as bare as she did. Nothing came to mind and she was so frustrated and angry, a shouting cloud formed in her mind like when you see a scuffle on cartoons.

                With a frown on her face she dried her hair, braiding the two sides until they become one in the back, tying off the end of her hair with a simple black band and letting it rest just between the tip of her shoulder blades. Going to her closet she picked an outfit that reflected the cold weather. Halfway through getting dressed she thought to herself that maybe her outfit was too nice, too fancy. Too much for just a simple night out. Korra sighed and ticked around on her phone for a ride; she certainly wasn't going to change or get on a packed L on a Saturday night. She slipped on her ankle boots, grabbed her bag and coat, and locked the door before heading to the elevator.

                She had only been to Fong's once but it was just as spectacular as she remembered. The bright red sign lit up the street which was packed with night seekers, the beautiful and costly apartments up and down the street above all sorts of jewelry shops and other expensive attire. Even the little corner shop was still there, though it has clearly been redone with all the foot traffic from Fong's.

                Korra let herself out of the car and walked across the street to the main entrance. A man in a pressed white shirt and red vest held the glass door open for her. The smells and the warmth engulfed her the second her foot passed the threshold and she smiled; the comfort of it all making her a bit less temperamental. She spoke to the maitre d', telling him who she was meeting with. He nodded and led her to a small booth in the back, dim lit and private. The second Mako saw Korra he stood up, waiting for her to sit across from him. She took her seat while smiling to the maitre d', him taking the gesture as a nod to relive him. After he left Mako at down, clearly a bit anxious.

                "Well, you clean up nice. From rap king to red carpet." She laughed, admiring his grey suit with a white button down and a red tie. And of course his red scarf resting on his shoulders.

                "I could say the same thing." It was supposed to sound jokingly but it came out softly, almost shy. She shrugged off her coat and Mako blushed in the dim light. She had on a sleeveless scoop-neck dress that was a wonderful shade of teal. It was modest at her knees but still very sexy. She had her bracelet on from the night before with a necklace to match, making them look real, shinning in the light. His eyes were caught by her right arm though where a pattern was inscribed over her bicep.

                "That's surprising." He said and pointed to her tattoo.

                "Hm? Oh yeah. I usually keep it covered with a cloth band that looks a lot like it. The band is old but the tattoo is fairly new."

                "I can tell, the whites and blues are still vivid." He paused. "Was it expensive?"

                "Um… a little bit over priced but I'm happy with how it turned out." She admitted. She thought this was too easy-talking to him. It was as easy as talking to Bolin. "Do you have any?"

                He let out one "Ha!" under his breath.

                "Not that anyone's seen."

                "Oh? Not even Bolin?"

                "Why on earth would Bolin be looking there?"

                "Looking where?"

                He blushed and she silently cheered for herself. She trapped him. He could either struggle or accept defeat. He chose to struggle.

                "How do I know that's the only one you have?" He asked, pointing to her arm.

                "You don't." She said very simply, refusing to be driven off track. "So what is it? A name? A verse? Oh! Is it flowers?" She smiled and laughed.

                "I think if you can't see it it's not a topic right now?" He tried to make a final statement but it came out like a question under pressure. She rolled her eyes.

                "Look, you've found out more about me today that I had planned on."

                "It was just dancing Korra."

                "It was _my_ dance. My physical manifestation of how that song made me feel and you got to see that without knowing me that well. It's just as bad as reading someone's diary or going through their texts. So I feel that our situation is unbalanced."

                "So what, you're trying to even the scales?"

                "Yeah. I want something on you that you weren't expecting me to know so quickly."

                He sighed and just as he was about to speak, their waiter came for their order. They paused and agreed on an appetizer each rather than dinner and they each ordered a hard drink, Korra thankful that the drinking age in the city had changed. As the silence settled when the waiter left, Mako was deciding what to tell her.

                "Fine." He decided. "I'm a lightweight."

                She raised an eyebrow. "How light?"

                "Like, this-is-my-first-drink-this-year-and-for-the-love-of-god-only-let-me-have-one, light."

                "What happens if you have more than one?"

                "I usually can't stop and then I can't remember."

                She paused and looked at his face. He seemed uncomfortable and embarrassed. She sighed to herself, feeling bad for making him confess like that, even though that was what she initially wanted.

                "Okay." She said with a nod and he copied, understanding the scales were balanced again. His features softened and she relaxed further into her seat. She glanced at him and spoke while shoving her coat completely off and to the side.

                "It's not all that great anyway. Depending on what you have it's either a night eraser or can let you make stupid decisions."

                He let out a deep short laugh. "Sounds like you know firsthand."

                "Wouldn't be my first time around the block." She added dryly.

                They shared a silent, sad smile and the waiter came back with their drinks but no food. She looked down and raised an eyebrow.

                "What's wrong?" He asked.

                "I'm debating. I haven't eaten since noon… but I really want a buzz…. I'm trying to decide who to be I guess."

                "Have you been stressed or something?" He asked and tilted his head a bit. "Why would you need to feel loose? Isn't all of the exercise enough to ease off the anxiety?"

                She paused and discomfort painted her eyes.

                "Dancing, training, running - no matter what I do to my body, my mind is always occupied with having to be the Avatar. When I was a kid I loved the idea of being special. I owned it. But that was a long time ago. "

                "Before the war." He added, not asked. She nodded and looked down. "You were what, 10? 11?"

                "I was 10. When it was over I was 14. These last 4 years have been peaceful but that doesn't change what happened. It doesn’t change anything."

                It was silent between them and then he sighed out of nowhere.

                "When it all started I was only 12." He offered. She looked to him and he continued. "I barely knew what was happening. I was too busy making dirty money to feed Bolin to notice. I got a newspaper every now and then… I remember seeing you on the cover one day."

                She nodded and let her finger trace the rim of her double whiskey. "That was the day it ended. The battle of Adelaide. That's where I used to live."

                "If it makes you feel any better, the 16 year-old-me thought you were both badass and beautiful."

                She laughed freely, thinking he was ridiculous.

                "No really!" He defended himself, laughing with her. "I remember saying to myself that I pitied and guy that tried any shit with you. Instant death sentence."

                They both laughed again and Korra held a hand to her stomach, feeling lighter that she had in months. In their calm that followed, their food arrived and Mako looked to her.

                "Looks like your decision has been made for you."

                "Looks like it." She smiled and took hand from her glass and grabbed her fork instead. They ate for a while in silence before Korra decided there was enough food in her stomach to eat away at the alcohol. She reached over and took a sip, which turned quickly into a gulp, draining nearly half her glass. She set it down and looked up to him.

                "Oops." It was genuine and a smile tugged at her lips, like she was caught with her hand in a cookie jar. He took his glass and smirked at her, raising it to her in a silent cheer and drank as much as she had to make her feel better.

                "Mako-"

                "No, it's fine. Best to be on equal ground."

                She nodded and they continued to eat until their plates were empty and glasses dry.

                "That wasn't much of a dinner." Mako said, feeling a little lightheaded.

                "Still good though. Fong's makes some of the best soup. Order some and take it home for later." She replied, barely buzzed, just relaxed.

                "Honestly, I want another drink."

                "Mako, not half an hour ago you told me not to let you have more than one."

                "Yeah well it's been a rather rough week." He said and hailed their waiter.

                "You'll regret it. And I'll be there to tell you how stupid you were tomorrow!"

                "Have another with me."

                She paused as the waiter came to their table. She wasn't sure who was talking to her at the moment, Mako or his bourbon. It was simple sentence but for some reason it has a certain smolder to it that caught her off guard. In her hesitation Mako ordered two more drinks and she shook her head when the waiter left.

                "As much as I would love to drink you under the table, I really think this is a bad idea."

                "It's only a bad idea if you remember it."

                "And Bolin said I have a problem." She scoffed, earning a sloppy eye roll.

                "Fine, we'll finish this last drink and in exchange I'll take you to one of my favorite places."

                She pushed her lips out and wondered what on earth he could mean. He calmly waited for her answer, not breaking eye contact when the full glasses were set on the table. She took in a breath.

                "Last one." It wasn't a question, it was a cut off. He smiled and raised his glass to her. She mirrored him and before she knew it their glasses were dry once again, the familiar burn on the back of her neck feeling so comforting. Mako asked for the bill and though she had more than enough money to cover all of the bill or at least split it, he insisted on paying the entirety. Korra only agreed if she were allowed to leave the tip and Mako amended. She put down a considerable tip and grabbed her coat, being led out into the city.

                Mako hailed a cab expertly and asked to go not very far from where they currently were, an address just north of the pier. The ride was silent but comfortable, most likely influence induced. Her brain was trying to figure out just what type of person he was but the scraps of information couldn't click together correctly, even without the fog in her mind.

                When the cab stopped he grabbed her hand and lead her out, closing the door behind her. She laughed to herself that he seemed to be more impulsive when under the influence because they were standing in front of a karaoke bar.

                "You can't be serious." She laughed out loud. "You said no more drinks!"

                "You can have more but I got to see you dance so you get to see me sing." He said, face red with a confident smile.

                "Oh? You call that singing?"

                "I sing, I really do! Come on." He held the door open for her and lead her into the smoke and alcohol stench. They walked past the crowded area hearing different people singing loudly, flat, sharp, and wonderfully to a smaller area in the back with private rooms for parties or events. Evidently, if you have enough money you could just walk in and take one. Korra hesitated at the door after the cash was exchanged.

                "Mako… isn't this a little too private?"

                He paused, not really thinking about the implications of dragging her back there, borderline drunk, with a door to close and a soundproof room. He turned an even deeper shade of red and rubbed the back of his neck.

                "Oh, I didn’t really think about that. I just wanted to…" He stopped and ran his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit she noticed. "I'm sorry Korra. We can leave." He said softly and waited for her answer. She was curious about him but also didn’t want to be alone with him like that.

                "Is there a semi-private option?" She suggested.

                "Oh yeah, I forgot! There's a room down the hall that is completely open, no doors or anything, just an open room."

                "I'm up for that." She smiled.

                He smiled wide and grabbed her wrist again to lead the way. She was going to have fun recalling this night to him tomorrow. How smooth he wasn't and how quirky he was instead. Dork. They turned the corner and it was more of a nook than a room; no wall where they entered, a large area with a table, mic, screen, and a huge couch. It was actually very nice. She smiled and tossed her coat onto the couch, picking up the phone on the wall and ordering a few drinks for herself while Mako set up the equipment. When her order was placed and she hung up the coil corded phone she sat on the couch with her arms on the back of it.

                "I hope you have deep pockets Home Field. I ordered top shelf."

                He paused at that remark and shook his head. "I'm not worried about it. I can always add it to my tab if it's too bad."

                "You're here so much you have a tab?" She asked, shocked and amused. He nodded, his attention on the mic stand.

                "Why do you keep calling me that?"

                "Hmm?"

                "Home Field. Is that your nickname for me?"

                She blushed and looked down.

                "Kind of?" The words were stretched out. "It's like when the Sox play here. Home Field Advantage. You're from here and I'm not… so yeah, Home Field."

                He smiled and adjusted the stand to his height. "I thought that was just a spit of fire on stage."

                "I came up with it then, but it just kind of stuck in my head." She said and looked up when woman came in with a tray of drinks and ice. She placed it on the table in front on Korra who said her thanks before the woman disappeared.  She leaned forward to grab a drink and crossed her legs as she sat back, putting her other arm at her side.

                "So what, are you going to serenade me?" She joked and he laughed.

                "Not intentionally." He said honestly, taking off his grey suit jacket and scarf, tossing them onto the couch with her coat.

                "Man, you are so full of yourself." She laughed and took a sip, more amused than irritated. He laughed with her, searching through the songs and loosening his tie.

                "I just want you to know you’re not the only one with a range of talents."

                "Oh, so you brought me here to show off?" She raised an eyebrow, poking fun at him.

                "I just love singing." The innocence in his voice made her heart skip a beat and she took another sip, feeling the burn in her cheeks just as equal as her throat. He chose a song finally and she knew the song within the first measure. She couldn't believe out of all the songs in the world, he chose this song. He closed his eyes and smiled, nodding his head to the beat as if he had been performing for years. She was frozen, watching him take in a breath before the lyrics spilled out from his lips, still smiling.

                "I'm packed and I'm holding! I'm smiling, she's living, she's golden-She lives for me. Says she lives for me - Ovation, her own motivation, she comes round and she goes down on me. And I make her smile, like a drug for you. Do ever what you wanna do, coming over you. Keep on smiling, what we go through. One stop to the rhythm that divides you."

                He took the microphone from the stand and started to dance in place, putting the stand to the side.

                "And I speak to you like the chorus to the verse; chop another line like a coda with a curse. Come on like a freak show takes the stage. We give them the games we play, she said-"

                Korra joined in with a smile from the couch.

                "I want something else, to get me through this Semi-charmed kinda life, baby, baby I want something else, I'm not listening when you say good-bye!"

                Mako laughed and pointed to Korra.

                "You're not supposed to sing!" He said, letting the song continue in the background.

                "I'm sorry! I love that song! I didn't expect you to pick something so nostalgic." She put her empty glass onto the tray. "Besides, that was half rapping minus the Chorus! This one doesn't count."

                "Are you asking me to pick another song or would you like to demonstrate how to actually sing?" He asked, drunk and twirling the mic mockingly in his fingers. She still took it as a challenge and shot up, coming to him and ripping the mic from his hand. He laughed and took her place on the couch, flopping his body without a care in the world, taking off his tie and undoing the two top buttons of his shirt, a bit warm. She ran through the choices and picked a song she both loved and demonstrated actual singing. She left the stand to the side and gripped the mic tighter as the song began.

                "How? Ho-o-o-ow? Ho-o-ow?" She paused and smiled softly.

                "I can't believe what you said to me; Last night when we were alone. You threw your hands up… Baby you gave up, you gave up! I can't believe how you looked at me with your James Dean glossy eyes. In your tight jeans with your long hair and your cigarette stained lies."

                Mako blushed, never imagining the range she could have had. How every word came so easily from her lips. He was lost in her voice.

                "Could we fix you if you broke?" She sang softer. "And is your punch line just a joke?" She loosened her grip on the mic and sang the chorus tenderly as if it were a confession. "I'll never talk again. Oh boy you've left me speechless. You've left me speechless, so speechless. And I'll never love again. Oh boy you've left me speechless. You've left me speechless, so speechless…"

                Mako watched as she poured so much emotion into the rest of the song, switching from tender to strong so easily it ironically left himself speechless. He didn't even move until she got to the bridge, pouring out her heart.

                "And after all the drinks and bars that we've been to, would you give it all up? Could I give it all up for you?" She paused and took a breath, the alcohol really taking her under. "And after all the boys and the girls that we've been through… would you give it all up? Could you give it all up? If I promise," She got so soft, "boy to you." She took another breath, her face very dark and meeting Mako's eyes for the first time since she started singing. "That I'll never talk again… and I'll never love again." She got heavier. "I'll never write a song-won't even sing along. I'll never love again." She came through the rest of her song like she was a pro until the last lines which were delivered playfully. "Why you so speechless, Oh-oh, oh?"

                She smiled and rested the mic on the stand behind her, coming to sit next to Mako who was suspiciously silent. He couldn't take his eyes off her, almost turning his whole body when she sat next to him.

                "What?" She asked with a laugh, grabbing another amber-filled glass.

                "That. Was. Incredible." He said each word differently and they both blushed. "I didn't think you would have that kind of range or vibrato. What are you, an alto?"

                "Should I be offended at that comment or take it as a compliment?" She asked with a smirk.

                "Definitely a compliment." He smiled and felt proud for some reason. "But what ever happened to the scales being balanced? You got up there and totally blew my performance out of the water!" They shared a laugh.

                "Screw it." She said before knocking back the rest of her second drink, which in reality was her fourth all night. She pointed to the mic and smiled. "Your turn."

                He looked to the mic and paused, like he was mulling something over. He suddenly took a dink in his hand.

                "Mako-no!"

                "I really don't care." He said before she could stop him from taking the whole thing, letting the liquid run down his throat like a waterfall. He made a noise between a grunt and a scoff as he put down his glass. "Besides," he took a breath, "I don't get to go on dates often." He stood to take the stage, Korra completely red but also not protesting to the idea that this was in fact a date. It didn't take long for him to pick a song and Korra laughed.

                "Jay Park? Really Mako?" He ignored her, a permanent smile on his face, his body moving to the music, letting his hands talk with the lyrics.

                "Girl pardon me I don't mean to be rude, but I got some paper wanna spend it on you. All I wanna do is kick it with you. Bottles on deck for you and your crew, baby swing by girl you should come through. All I wanna do is kick it with you." Korra laughed again, even a snort escaping her as she watched him dance which was surprising getting better the more he drank. Mako took the mic off the off the stage with him and sang along still, coming toward her and smiling the whole time.

                "Oh girl look at you baby almost looking' flyer than me. And I got that gold Rollie with the bezel and Louis Vuitton on my body. And I know that shit don't impress yah, so no bull shit girl nothin' extra. Girl I ain't with playing' games. I wanna take you home I'm just being frank. I've been fantasizing about you girl all night." He made his way back to the stage. "Put your put your panties to the side, if it's alright." He jumped right back into the chorus again, the rap verse, the bridge, the chorus, and ended with a smug grin. Korra couldn't stop smiling.

                "You are such a peacock." He laughed and put the mic back on the stand, stumbling just the slightest. Korra frowned slightly and tapped her finger on the couch.

                "I think we should get you home - you've had too much."

                Mako wanted to protest but couldn't think of how to do so without sounding like a child. He sighed and nodded.

                "Okay but we take the same cab. I want to make sure you get home safely."

                "Mako, I am more sober than you are!" Not by much. "You don't need to worry."

                He picked up his jacket, tie, and scarf, lips in a hard line, dead set on his decision.

                "It's called being a gentleman."

                She rolled her eyes and grabbed her coat, in too good of a mood to argue. The crowd in the main part of the bar was even louder than before and more crowded. They tried to part the mob of people much less sober than themselves with slow success. When the chilly city air finally hit her face, she was overcome with refreshment she didn't know she needed. When had she gotten so hot? Mako grabbed a cab and she sat next to him with her coat in her hands. Their ride from the bar to her apartment was calming somehow. From the moments she remembered, she caught Mako staring at her more than once with a weird look on his face, a beaming smile. She, on the other hand, watched the traffic zoom by mostly with a silent mind. When the cab stopped in front of her building she turned to Mako to say goodnight, only to find him dead asleep against the back of the seat.

                She reached over and gave his shoulder a shake. "Mako."

                His eyes opened slowly and looked in her direction but looked right through her.

                "Mako!" She yelled and gave his face a small slap. Not enough to hurt, just enough to try and jolt him awake. He didn't move. She sighed and pulled two twenties from her bra, handing it to the driver.

                "Keep it." She said and grabbed Mako by the arm. By the time she had him out of the cab and standing upright he looked like a zombie. He finally opened his eyes and questioned why he was at her place in a slur of odd sounds, turning to watch the cab drive away.

                "Because I'm calling Bolin to come get you." She said, annoyed, as she held her phone to her ear. She waited and got his voicemail.

                "Damnit!" She said and hung up. "He must have it on vibrate."

                "He's probably already asleep." He said, blinking slowly. Korra sighed and grabbed his arm.

                "Just crash on my couch. You're gonna have a massive hangover."

                He didn't argue, too drunk to care. The elevator ride was quiet, Mako leaning against the wall until they were up. She dragged him to her door and pushed him against the wall a little too rough.

                "Ow." He winced, delayed and flat.

                "Shush." She said with her keys in her hand and quickly unlocked her door. She dragged him inside and slammed the door shut behind them, letting him lean against the door. She dropped her coat, his jacket, tie, and scarf, her bag, her keys, and slipped out of her shoes; leaving them in a pile on the floor. She took his arm and walked him over to her futon, letting him drop down like his body had lost the will to stand. He let his head fall backward instantly, closing his eyes. She rolled hers.

                "You're hopeless."

                "Yeah." He said like he was in a dream.

                She shook her head and leaned down to take his nice pressed shirt off for him, seeing a tank top through the few buttons he had already undone. After she undid two buttons he suddenly reached out and pulled her down, kissing her with a heat that she had never felt before. At first she squeaked in surprise, then she leaned into it, enjoying the burning sensation it was causing through her entire body. It wasn't until his tongue ran over her lip she broke the kiss and jolted straight up.

                "Nope. Nope. We're not doing this."

                "Why?" He asked, his voice much, much lower than she remembered and it sent shivers down her spine. She gulped, realizing her legs were between his knees, even though she was standing.

                "You're drunk." She gave in reply.

                "So?" He said and his voice was husk-drowned, turning her on. But her common sense told her a thousand reasons to say no.

                "You can't give reasonable consent right now." She said softly but firm.

                "Sure I can." God he was making this hard.

                "We've known each other like, what, two days?" She tried to reason.

                "One night stands are common."

                "Mako!" She pushed him in the chest and almost growled at him. "This is not happening." She gripped his shirt and tipped him over to lay on the futon. "Sleep. You're gonna feel like an ass in the morning."

                He made a grunt and an unintelligible complaint before she left him there to take a shower. The hot water helped calm her mind but not her body. She was frustrated in more ways than one and hit her head against the tile wall a few times. When she was clean and dressed in old clothes, she checked on him one last time for the night. He was passed out on the futon, dead to the world. She shook her head for the millionth time that night.

                Lying in bed, her mind mostly sober, she blushed and tried to push off her reaction as just an instinct, which was a lie to herself. Love and hate ran a thin line and she wasn't sure how long she was allowed to walk it. She tried to tell herself she wasn't attracted to him, nor had any feelings for Mako, but this was also a lie on some plane of reality. Considering their worlds were going to collide more often, she wasn't really sure what to do with herself as she settled into a restless sleep, the last reading of the clock at 3:52am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in order:  
> HandClap by Fitz and the Tantrums (Korra's dance)  
> Semi-charmed Life by Third Eye Blind  
> Speechless by Lady Gaga  
> All I Wanna Do (English) by Jay Park


End file.
